encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alinlangan
|english_title: = Doubt |date_aired: = March 8, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaAlinlangan |RPrev = Kagustuhan |RNext =Pangangalaga |image1 =Image Ep Alinlangan.jpg }} Doubt is the 168th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaAlinlangan. Plot Summary In Etheria Hitano finally arrived in Etheria in an attempt to find her beloved LilaSari. He was then met by the soldiers guarding the entrance of the palace, asking him what is his purpose. Hitano told them to move away, but they refused, prompting him to attack and kill them in the process. Moments later, LilaSari came out, stopping Hitano and asking what he wants. Still surprised that he finally saw his former lover, he told LilaSari that she is his purpose of coming. Afterwards, he embraced her, which made LilaSari felt uncomfortable. She pushed Hitano aside, to which the Hadezar told her his name, and if she could recognize him. However, LilaSari does not remember anything, and instead used her power to petrify Hitano. He tried to stop her, but he was slowly being turned into stone. However it was not effective, since Hitano was a Hadezar, who just cracked into the damage. Hitano then declared that he will not give up and he will find a way to take her out of the spell she is in. As Hitano vanished, LilaSari then wondered what those words mean. Back in the palace throne room, Hera Andora have finally returned to Etheria and presented her captives to her Hara Avria, who was with Asval and the other Etherians. The Hara questioned the number of captives the Heran had brought her. She replied that they were scattered, and that most of them chose to fight and die. Disappointed, Avria called LilaSari and she introduced her new army, which composed of Barbaros and other former captives. The Hara again questioned Andora why her forces was small. With no valid excuse, the Heran apologized to her Hara and promised that she will put more effort next time. LilaSari then reported to Avria that a Hadezar, besides the other Diwata spies, have tried to attack Etheria by the name of Hitano. Outside the palace, Hitano reflected on what happened between him and LilaSari, when Mashna-durie Aquil, found him sitting there and asked him about what happened to his face. The Hadezar then told him that it was LilaSari's doing, and that she finally changed that she used her power against him. Aquil then comforted Hitano, saying that he feels the same thing as well. Hitano do now know what made LilaSari changed, but he vows to do anything to bring her back to normal. As Aquil approached his friend, he once again vanished and left Etheria. In her chambers, LilaSari was sleeping peacefully when suddenly, she dreamed of an infant baby. It was Deshna, whom she does not know as her daughter, and also a Hathor, who was her former husband, Hagorn, about to kill her. As she was sleeping, Amarro came inside, who brought fruits for her. As he was about to leave her be, LilaSari then woke up, worried. He asked her what happened and she told the Mashna about it. LilaSari wanted some answers, and she asked Amarro if it true that she had a daughter. He then remembered Hera Andora's warning, about bringing unnecessary memories back to life. Amarro hesitated, and he finally answered LilaSari's question, that she had a daughter. She then asked where she was, but the Bathalumang Ether appeared before the two, and told LilaSari that her daughter was already killed by the Diwatas, thinking that this might end their reign in Encantadia. She was then advised by the Bathaluman that she should just focus her anger to the Bathalang Emre's followers and to Etheria. In Lireo Nunong Imaw, along with Hara Danaya and Hara Pirena have arrived to the place where the two symbols of the Brilyantes have lead them. They saw the Nymfas Luna, Gilas, and Yna about to be killed by Hera Andora and her group of Etherians. The Haras used the power of their Brilyantes to defend the three against the enemies, telling them to get up and approach the Nuno for protection. The Hara was puzzled on why they were keeping care of them, so she ordered her men to attack the Diwatas. Danaya and Pirena however, were able to defeat them all. They then dared Andora to attack, to which she used her power to multiply herself into many faces of Andora. As the two Haras wondered who the real one might be, they attacked them all using their Brilyantes and it went down to the real Andora, who was behind them and then eventually used her power of the mind to manipulate their feelings and make it seem that they are hurting ang burning when they are not. Luna, after being told by Nunong Imaw that they cannot use their Brilyante because of Andora controlling their minds and seeing that Danaya and Pirena are in trouble, used her staff to strike the Heran, allowing the two Haras to escape Andora's spell. As Danaya and Pirena were about strike with their powers, Hera Andora escaped and vanished along with some of her defeated soldiers. They took the opportunity after to thank Luna for saving them. Afterwards, Danaya noticed the symbol in her arm. Pirena also recognized it as the symbol of her Brilyante. Imaw then approached her to confirm it, along with Gilas and Yna. Back in the palace along the hallways, Mashna Muros bumped into Mashna-de Mayca's sister, Kayzan and asked her if she had seen Hitano, for which she replied that the last time she saw him was in the throne room, before Wahid arrived. Muros however, said that he just went there a while ago. Kayzan then suggested that maybe Hitano went after the two Haras to go save the third next keeper of the Brilyante, or maybe he went somewhere else. Afterwards, she excused herself from the Mashna, leaving him curious on where Hitano have gone to. In the throne room, Sang'gre Alena, along with the young Sang'gres Lira and Mira were waiting when the Haras, Nunong Imaw, and the Nymfas have finally arrived from the forest. As she looked around, Luna immediately recognized the two Sang'gres: they were the ones whom they encountered and were in trouble against Avria before. Lira also recognized them that they were the ones who saved them from her and informed their Ashtis that they were friends. Alena also recognized them as the ones who asked about the way to Lireo. Imaw then added that one of them was chosen by the symbol of the Brilyante ng Apoy, and Luna showed them all the mark on her arm. As Mira saw that it was the symbol of the Brilyante her mother was holding, she felt disappointment. The symbol then glowed and it flew straight to Nunong Imaw, for which it disappeared in his hand. Nuno then declared Luna as the next keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy. Luna, being curious and conflicted, questioned if that is what that symbol means, which the Nuno said yes, and added that she was the one who was blessed to be its next keeper. Imaw also told Luna that she, along with her sister and her friend will now be staying in Lireo to be trained by the leaders of Encantadia in order for her to be an effective keeper of the Brilyante. However, Sang'gre Alena, who was curious about the Encantada's origin, cut their conversation and asked her name, for which Luna replied with her (adoptive) name, and introduced Yna and Gilas to her as well. The Sang'gre asked more questions, such as if her companions were Nymfas (because her appearance was different from them) and what is the name of her mother, and where she is. Luna then answered it as Helgad, and she told them that someone from the invaders have killed her mother. Alena became alarmed after learning the name of the Nymfa from the Encantada. As she was to about to question Luna more, she was stopped by Danaya, who wants to make sure if she was the one they were looking for. The Hara of Lireo asked her if Helgad had other daughters than them, to which Yna answered that there are none besides her and her older sister. They looked at each other and finally realized that she is the third Diwani they have been searching for a long time. Luna, in curiosity, asked the Sang'gre what are they whispering to each other, and if they know her mother. Luna also asked if the symbol they were telling them would help her take revenge on the being who killed her mother. Pirena then answered her question annoyingly, saying that being a keeper of the Brilyante is a responsibility. Luna however, stated that she did not want this to happen to her, and the only thing she wants is to find that someone who killed her mother and to make her pay. Alena then made sure that they will help the Encantada with her problem, and advised Luna to not decide harshly to relinquish her fate as a keeper of the Brilyante. Hara Danaya then asked who killed Helgad, to which Luna told her that the Etherian's name was LilaSari, whom her sister had told her after witnessing their mother's death.All of them were shocked to what name Luna had said. After telling her that they will help her find Lilasari, Hara Danaya asked the Damas to take Luna and the others in their new chambers. Afterwards, Lira and Mira were asked to be excused, while the Hara of Lireo commanded the soldiers of the Kingdoms to leave the throneroom for the leaders. After all had left, they finally talked about what they were all thinking, but they need to make sure. Danaya then asked Nunong Imaw to use his staff in order for them to find out about Luna's origin, and if she was the missing daughter of LilaSari. It eventually showed them how Cassiopea surrendered the infant Deshna to Helgad and how she changed her name to Luna to hide her identity from the Diwatas and from her father, Hagorn. The staff also showed her life as a Nymfa and how Helgad tried her best to also hide Deshna's true origin from her. After watching these events, Pirena realized that the next keeper of her Brilyante would be her sister from her father. They also thought that Deshna's real mother accidentally killed her adoptive mother, Helgad. Alena, worried that she might kill her own mother, then suggested that Deshna should not know the truth for now. Pirena then disagreed, saying that this things should not be hidden from her. However, Danaya and Imaw sided with Alena, convincing her that the right time will come that she will finally find out about her real identity. Already frustrated enough, Pirena walked away from them. In their new chambers, Luna and Gilas were talking about her being one of the next keepers, and that from now on, her life will be like what they are experiencing right now. Luna in turn, disagreed with him, for she only chose to be a keeper because the leaders of Encantadia promised her to help them find the Encantada who killed her 'Nanang' Helgad and to save their companions. As they talked, Paopao came in and was asked who he is. He then introduced himself to them and they did the same thing as well. Paopao then said that it is real awesome that there are three of them now, and he hopes that the last two would be the two young Sang'gres. Luna then told him that Gilas was not the other one chosen, but the 'Binatang Ligaw' was not referring to him, but to the Punjabwean keeper instead, whom he asked the Damas about her whereabouts. Meanwhile, Ariana was in the room where the statue of the Bathalang Emre was. She then also saw the statue of a woman with wings and wondered who she is. Coincidentally, Rama Ybrahim arrived and told Ariana that the Diwata in the statue was her beloved Amihan, the former Hara of Lireo and the former keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin, whose its symbol had chosen her. Ariana then realized that the Diwatas really have a different way of life compared to the Punjabwes, who does not allow any women to be warriors or heroes of their tribe. She also told the Rama that she was very happy that she was chosen as one of the next keepers because she does not want to be like the other women in their land, who only waits for any man who will save them. Ariana also hopes that she would be like Amihan, as brave and heroic as she was. Afterwards, she once again wondered why the symbol had chosen her. The Rama also asked the same question to Ariana, because his daughter Lira, is what he believed to be more worthy to hold her mother's Brilyante, for compared to Ariana, she is more skillful and more ready than her. Ybrahim then walked away, leaving the Punjabwean still looking at the statue of Amihan. In the balcony, Lira and Mira were talking about the new keeper, Luna, and how they are still not being chosen just like before. As they were slowly losing hope, Mira then thought that maybe, they were not meant to be chosen by the Brilyantes after all, and maybe they have to finally accept their fate. They were heard by Hara Pirena, who denied these things to them. As they turned around, she told Mira that she never taught her to give up on anything. As Lira tried to lighten things up, her Ashti berated them again, saying that they are only good at talking back and fooling around, especially Mira, who has been training long before even Lira came to Encantadia. She then questioned her about what happened to her. The Sang'gres keep telling them that the Haras and other leaders do not trust them, but they do nothing but to complain and grumble. Lira then talked back, and asked that earlier they were praised by her, but Pirena weighed that against all of the mistakes they made. Mira then stated that they were not given the opportunity to prove themselves, but her mother replied that the reason is because they do not know how to follow orders and the young Sang'gres think highly of themselves too much. As they were again challenged by Pirena to prove that they are better than the chosen keepers like they think they are, Mira answered back, asking for what reason, that they will not be happy like her, without any friends and her only goal was to be better than all of the rest. Mira then said that Pirena tried to make her be like her mother, but this did not made her happy, for it only brought her pain and unhappiness. The Hara, hurt by her daughter's words, had enough of her defiance, and so she slapped Mira for mocking her. Major Events * Luna, Gilas, and Yna arrive in Lireo * Alena, Danaya, and Pirena learn that Luna and Deshna are the same. Pirena also learns that she has another half-sister. Speculations * The episode title may have been derived from Ariana's doubt on why she became one of the chosen tagapangalaga. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 34